That Night, That Bench
by beachbumyeahh
Summary: Chad talks to Gabriella when he finds her at school late at night. ChadGabriella


**That Night, That Bench**

Written by: XxZekePayxX

Summary: Chad talks to Gabriella when he finds her at school late at night.

* * *

I got detention today. Stupid Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton, I got detention for being late in Drama, Ms. Darbus was supposed to give me detention during free period, but Coach didn't let it pass, so they agreed to let me have detention after class, which led to me being in East High until 9:00. I bet no one but me and the janitor were left. Ms. Darbus left around 8:40, leaving me to finish the "Twinkle Town" props alone. She was just watching me, but I felt bad for the old woman. No husband, no kids, just the theatre to make her happy. 

I'm usually not like this, usually, I leave a few minutes after the teacher leaves, not caring if I finished it or not. Ever since the status quo thing and the Twinkle Town incident, I just started caring. I wasn't just some jock who didn't care about others and only cared about basketball, jocks, and cheerleaders. I care now, I'm a nicer person. I don't make everybody's life a hell to live in, I don't laugh at Sharpay anymore, heck, and I'm even friends with the girl. I've been like this ever since Gabriella came here and changed East High.

Yes, you might think I like her. But I don't OK? At least I think I don't. Do I?

Crap! I might care now, I might like Gabriella Montez, but I'm still stupid. I just toppled over a bench. Yes, how stupid of me. But who even puts a bench across the hall?

"Stupid bench." I muttered. Damn my head hurts, and my back. I must have made a lot of noise because I can hear someone coming out of the Chem. Lab. How could the janitor be there when I saw him going inside the bathroom near the theatre?

"Are you OK?" A small voice asked. Joe the Janitor had a low scary voice, so this definitely couldn't be him. I stood up, and brushed my pants. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A head popped out of the door, and showed Gabriella's head. I wasn't blushing before, but now, I feel all the blood coming to my face. "Oh Chad, it's just you." She said, "I was wondering who could make that loud noise, but coming from you, it's reasonable." She smiled. Oh God, I really have to stop blushing now.

"You're mean!" I said. She laughed and then went back in the lab. Mean in a beautiful, perfect way. OK Chad, stop blushing now I told myself, as I entered the lab.

"What are you doing here at this time Gabs?" I sat on one of the tables and watched her write equations on the board. I hate Math. I mean, what's with Math that people find interesting? It's just numbers with stupid lines and squiggles. But if Gabriella finds it interesting, then I guess it's good.

Gabriella put down the chalk and walked over to Chad. "Just doing some equations for the scholastic decathlon." She said, "And Chad, don't sit there. There are chairs you know."

I blushed, "Yes, Mom." I smiled boyishly at her. She stuck out her tongue at me playfully, and continued to write. She's a real beauty, but I think she likes Troy. Troy likes her, a lot. I wouldn't do that to him.

"Finally! I'm done." She exclaimed; her smile beaming as she finally finished the equation. "So what are you doing here Danforth?" She asked me.

I stood up and leaned on the table, "Darbus and Coach agreed to let me have detention at night instead of during free period work out." I watched her take of her lab gown and put it aside; she then walked towards the table and began to fix her things.

"What did you do this time Chad?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I smirked at her, "Nothing." I said, but she looked at me sternly, "How could you get detention and not do anything to deserve it?" She's witty, another thing to love about her.

"I was just late for Drama, and stupid Darbus made me got to detention." I whined like a little child. Gabriella laughed softly, as she sat down on a chair next to me. We just stayed there, it wasn't uncomfortable silence, and it was actually comfortable, sort of like soothing.

I felt tired and sat down across her. You probably heard this from me for a millionth time, but she's really beautiful. Her black curly hair, perfectly framing her face, she has that appeal to me that I couldn't find in any of the girls I've dated. The cheerleaders I dated were just a waste of my time. Taylor, Gabriella's best friend, she was the first girl I ever really seriously dated. I thought that maybe going out with her would get rid of the growing feelings I'm having for Gabriella. But since Gabriella and Taylor were so close, it just made my feelings grow more. It didn't feel right that I was falling in love with another girl while dating her.

"Chad? Can I ask you something?" Gabriella broke my thoughts, as I looked at her. "Yeah, shoot." I said, waiting for her question. "Why aren't you dating anyone? Your last girlfriend was Tay, even she's over it. It's been months. I heard that you were the one who gets over girls fast." I didn't expect her question, that's for sure.

"Why is Chad Danforth not dating anyone?" I repeated, "Hmm, I guess I don't see anyone who I could be in a serious relationship. All the good girls are taken, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, you." I counted with my fingers, and then she started laughing which made me confused.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. "You said all the good girls are taken, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay," She counted, "Like I would even consider Sharpay." I muttered, making her chuckle. "And then you said me. But I'm not taken." She said.

"What about Troy?" I seriously asked. She just shrugged, "I don't consider him as boyfriend material, and I can only see him as my friend, nothing more."

My heart was partying inside, it jumped with joy. "My turn to ask a question, except for me, who are you crushing on?" I teased, I'm really glad I could talk to her this close, and not die of nervousness.

Gabriella laughed, "Except for Chad Danforth, who am I crushing on? Hmm, well, there's Joe the Janitor. He's looking really hot sweeping the floor over there." She pointed outside the lab where I saw Joe sweeping. I think he heard us, he looked at us curiously.

"Did you say my name?" The forty-year old man asked, I just laughed. "She said you're her crush!" I yelled. "Oh, you're my crush too!" Joe chuckled as he turned around the corner.

I stopped laughing, and looked at her weirdly, "I'm losing you to an older man!" I panicked, making her giggle more. Gabriella shook her head, and put her hand on my chin. What is she doing? Oh God, I think I'm blushing. Get a hold of yourself Chad!

"You're not losing me to any man, older or younger." She softly said, looking into my eyes. I knew she was joking, teasing me. But I just couldn't help it, I liked her so much. I quickly brushed my lips on her, catching her off-guard.

I closed my eyes tightly, afraid to look at her reaction. I can't believe I just did that. But I felt something, a spark, dear God please tell me she felt it too. Please.

I slowly opened my eyes, to see her looking at me, wide-eyed. I can feel my heart beating fast, OK Chad, think of some stupid excuse or you just might lose your friendship. It's better to be her friend than to be nothing at all.

"Gabriella.." I started to say, "Please don't let this ruin our friendship. I'll ignore my feelings, I'll keep them hidden, just don't let this-" She cut me off. How you ask? She put her lips on mine, shocking me without a doubt.

She pulled back, and smiled at me. I bet I look goofy, I can feel my smile get bigger and goofier already. "You're never losing me, to a younger or older. I like you Chad Danforth. I was just waiting for you to realize it too." She said, "You, I consider boyfriend material."

She waited for my response; of course, I know what I looked like in front of her. I was gaping; my eyes wide, I bet I sort of look like a fish! Yes, I know I look like a fish in front of her. "I already realized it." And then I kissed her. Not the shy kiss, but a deep, passionate kiss.

I smiled in the kiss; she pulled back and laughed at me. "What?" I asked. Gabriella smirked at me, "You arrogant boy. Just because you kissed me, doesn't mean I'm your girl-" I cut her off.

"Be my girlfriend Gabriella Montez?" I asked, she nodded, "Yeah, what the heck. It's either you or Troy." She shrugged. "Oh, so you picked me because it's either me or Troy." I tickled her, "OK, OK, stop." She begged.

"It's a good thing I fell on that bench, or we would have never happened." I joked. And then she looked at me smugly, and she was blushing.

"Gabriella? Did you put that bench there?" I pointed as we were going out, she nodded quietly. "Oh, you are so dead!" I carried her, sort of like bridal style? Yeah. That's it. I walked out of the main door of East High when I voice called us.

"I thought she had a crush on me!" Joe the Janitor joked. "I'm his Joe. Maybe Sharpay's available!" Gabriella yelled. We laughed together; I put her down next to her car.

"Good night Gabriella." I say, beaming at her. "Good night boyfriend!" She happily said, I kissed her lips softly. "Drive safely." She kissed my cheek and drove away.

When I saw her leave, I smirked. "I have to thank Darbus and coach for giving me detention at night."

* * *

**AN: I am a sucker for Chad/Gabriella. This is my first ****fic**** about them. I hoped you liked it. ****R&R. :)  
**


End file.
